Grand Theft Auto 1
:Cet article concerne le premier opus des séries "Grand Theft Auto". Visitez ce lien pour tous les autres. Grand Theft Auto, maintenant connu sous GTA 1, fût le premier jeu dans la série des Grand Theft Auto Beaucoup d'autres jeux GTA ont été fait,tels que GTA Vice City et GTA San Andreas. Grand Theft Auto: London 1969 a été fait en tant que pack d'extension pour GTA1,et Grand Theft Auto: London 1961 était un pack d'extension pour London 1969.Plusieurs de ces jeux ont requis l'original GTA1. Grand Theft Auto 1 se passe à Liberty City,San Andreas et Vice City en 1997.Ces réeditions des villes sont vastement différente de leur états originaux dans GTA III era.Dans le jeu,vous pouvez choisir 1 des 6 protagonistes du jeu,et même changer leurs noms.Cela commence avec seulement une mission a choisir. Plot Liberty City *'Gangsta Bang' Le joueur travaille pour un certain Bubby et aussi pour Don Bald Man Sonetti. Ils donnent plusieurs emplois dont voler deux taxis ainsi que tuer le chef de police. Une mission comprend aussi, un piège tendu par Sonetti, sous la forme d'une bombe dans un bus qui va exploser si vous descendez en bas de 50 mi/h (inspiré par le film Speed). Une fois que le joueur a assez de points, Don Sonetti voudra parler avec vous. *'Heist Almighty' Une fois de plus, le joueur doit faire plusieurs emplois pour terminer le niveau. Tout de suite, quelqu'un vous appelle en disant que Sasha a été enlevé (à défaut que la mission révèle que le boss est Sacha). Le joueur peut choisir de la secourir ou ignorer la mission. Une fois que le joueur de venir le voir. Bubby va dire au joueur qu'il a fait du bon travail, mais que les flics sont proches et qu'ils ont des lampes de poches afin de le trouver. Bubby va toutefois lui donner un billet d'avion pour San Andreas. San Andreas *'Mandarin Mayhem' Maintenant le joueur est arrivé à San Andreas. Le joueur travaille pour l'Oncle Fu. Une fois que le joueur fait travail et de points. Il construit un syndicat du crime d'une ampleur extraodinaire et les honneurs de la famille. *'Tequila Slammer' Maintenant le joueur travaille pour El Burro. Une fois que le joueur a fait suffisamment de points, il va demander de venir à sa place. Le joueur fait du bon travail pour lui et est reconnaissant. Maintenant, il va lui rendre la pareille en récompensant le joueur en personne cette fois pour la luxueuse Vice City. Vice City *'Bent Cop Blues' Un flic nommé Deever invite le joueur parce que il apparemment foiré. Le joueur travaille maintenant pour lui. Suite à la même routine, une fois que le joueur obtient suffisamment de points , il peut aller voir un Deever très en colère. *'Rasta Blasta' Maintenant le joueur travaille pour Brother Marcus. La plupart des missions sont des tueries. Quand le joueur a assez de points et va le voir, Marcus est fier et apparement le joueur a accompli son travail. Maintenant, il pense qu'il ne viendra pas le voir pour une longue période. Armes *'Poing' - Arme non meurtrière mais pouvant immobiliser les ennemis pendant quelques secondes. *'Pistolet' - Tire lentement mais est très efficace. On le trouve toujours près des hôpitaux et des commissariats de police. C'est l'arme standard des policiers et des criminels. *'Mitraillette' - Très bonne arme, on ne la trouve que dans des endroits particuliers et elle n'a pas beaucoup de munitions. Utilisée par la police quand le joueur a un niveau de recherche de quatre étoiles. *'Lance roquettes' - Arme de destruction qui peut même mettre le feu aux bâtiments mais mieux vaut être loin de la cible visée. Les chances de trouver cette arme sont très limitées. * Lance flammes - Cette arme peut aisément carboniser une voiture ou même des personnes, très pratique contre un groupe d'ennemis mais elle est très dure à trouver. Gameplay The original Grand Theft Auto is made up of a series of levels each set in one of the three cities in the game. In each level, the player has a target number of points to achieve, and five lives to attain the score. The score counter doubles as a money meter; the player can spend this money on paint jobs and various other things. However, any money spent is of course taken away from the score, making the goal that little bit further away. On obtaining the target number of points, the player must then drive to a certain location to complete the level, which allows progress to the next one. Apart from that, the player is free to do whatever he wants. The player can just explore the city, cause death and destruction amid the traffic in the city, or steal and sell cars for profit, although completing a level will almost certainly require the completion of missions. Even in missions there is still some freedom, as usually the player is free to choose the route to take, although the destination is usually fixed. This level of freedom was not found in most action-based computer games at the time. However, the player is given limited lives so free roaming is somewhat limited if the player isn't careful. Earning points There are various ways in which to earn the points needed to complete each level. Some points can be earned by committing various crimes, such as ramming cars (10 points each), and killing policemen (1000 each). The more serious the crime, the more points, but also the more the police will pay attention to the player. Another way to make money is to steal cars, and sell them at the many docks around each city, usually earning several thousand points. These activities can give the player quite a number of points but they are not sufficient to earn the millions of points needed to complete each level (unless the player has a lot of patience), so it is necessary to take on missions to complete a level. On successful completion of a mission, the player gets 'paid', a large amount of points. A typical payment is in the region of 50,000 points. Also after completing a mission, the score multiplier is increased by 1. The score multiplier is multiplied by the normal score for something, to get the points actually awarded. For example a multiplier of 3 will mean that the player gets 3 × 10 = 30 points for ramming a car, rather than the normal 10 points. This applies for anything points are awarded for, including the payment for completing a mission. In the Game Boy port, score multipliers are handled differently. The player can collect floating "X"es hidden in each city, that automatically add a multiplier to his score counter. The first time one is picked up it says "×2", the second time it says "×3", and so on. This only affects points gained after acquiring the multiplier. The points the player already has are unaffected, so it is in the player's best interests to seek the "X"es as soon as possible. Localisation Les trois villes dans lesquelles se déroule le jeu sont modelées à partir de vraies villes, en termes de paysage ainsi que de style. Liberty City est inspirée de New York City, San Andreas de San Francisco et Vice City de Miami. Ces trois villes sont devenues des cadres pour les jeux Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto Advance, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories et Grand Theft Auto IV. Bien que dans GTA San Andreas, San Andreas soit expansé d'une ville à un Etat américain, contenant trois villes. Missions Dans la plupart des cas, les missions débutent en répondant au téléphone, toutefois certaines missions peuvent être réparties dans divers endroits ou démarrer en entrant dans certains véhicules. Dès qu'un téléphone est décroché, le joueur est forcé d'effectuer la mission donnée jusqu'à ce qu'il la réussisse ou qu'il échoue. Le procédé est différent concernant les missions véhicules. Le joueur reçoit ce message " J'ai un nouveau boulot pour toi, si tu veux. Autrement, dégage de ma voiture." A ce moment là, il a quelques secondes pour sortir de la voiture avant que la mission ne commence. Toutes les cabines téléphoniques arrêtent de sonner quand le joueur est en pleine mission téléphone, mais les missions véhicules restent disponibles. En acceptant une mission véhicule, le joueur peut annuler une mission téléphone (ceci fait échouer la mission mais sans notification d'échec) en faisant cette dernière à la place de l'autre. Une mission téléphone ne peut pas annuler une mission véhicule tant que le téléphone n'a pas arrêté de sonner. Au commencement de chaque mission, le joueur reçoit une série d'instructions qu'il doit suivre. Les instructions sont données par étapes, ainsi les objectifs peuvent changer dans une situation donnée. Beaucoup de missions comportent des tâches pouvant être effectuées à la vitesse personnelle du joueur, de cette façon ce dernier peut les faire sans avoir à se presser. Pourtant, il arrive parfois que des limites de temps soit imposées pour l'exécution de certaines missions mais aussi pour les courses poursuites avec gangsters ennemis ou forces de l'ordre, obligeant le joueur à prendre des raccourcis, pour se rendre à destination donnée à temps et/ou pour esquiver ses poursuivants. Ce qui sous entend bien sur brûler les feux rouges, rouler sur les trottoirs ( tout en risquant de renverser quelques passants ) et trouver tous les raccourcis possibles. Police Pendant que les villes ont d'autres services d'urgence, en tant que criminel, vous devez être le plus attentif aux services de police locale. La police guette constamment les criminels. Le joueur a un niveau de recherche, qui reflète l'interêt de la police à son égard. Au départ du jeu, ce niveau est à zéro, le joueur est ignoré des services de police. Si le joueur commet un crime grave, il ne passera plus inaperçu et le niveau de recherche grimpera, le maximum atteint pouvant être de 4. Au niveau de recherche 1, la police a tendance à poursuivre le joueur uniquement si elle se trouve dans un secteur qui lui est proche. Même si le niveau de recherche 1 ne redescend pas et donc ne disparait pas, le joueur peut toujours trouver un Pay 'n' Spray. Tandis qu'au niveau 4, la police installe des barrages sur les routes principales, tire à vue et envoie tous les renforts disponibles là où se trouve le joueur. Plus le nombre de crimes commis est important, plus l'indice de recherche monte. En outre, si une mission amène quelqu'un à avertir la police ou dans un cas de cambriolage de banque, le joueur en est parfois automatique alerté. Dans ces cas là, ce n'est pas surprenant que la police soit en état d'alerte maximale. Le but des services de police est en général d'arrêter le joueur, pour cela ils n'hésiteront pas à lui tirer dessus ( plus le niveau de recherche sera élevé, plus ils auront la gâchette facile) ou à essayer de le faire sortir hors de la route dans une tentative désesperée de l'arrêter. Une fois arrêté, le joueur est déposé au commissariat de police le plus proche, il perd toutes ses armes et son armure ainsi que la moitié de son score multiplieur, le niveau de recherche est remis à zéro. La police est très déterminée à capturer le joueur, mais on peut l'esquiver en repeignant la voiture grâce à laquelle le joueur est reperée ou en changeant les plaques d'immatriculation. Les pointillés autour de chaque ville représentent le nombre de garages pouvant repeindre votre voiture (difficiles à situer pour un joueur novice). Tout ceci suffira pour leurer les services de police qui penseront que vous êtes quelqu'un d'autre, même si ils vous voient rentrer dans le garage, mais ces services ne sont pas gratuits (points i.e.). Plus le niveau de recherche du joueur augmente, plus le changement de plaques ou le repeignage de la voiture sera coûteux en points. Mode multijoueurs Malgré son âge, GTA 1 a même inclus un mode multi joueurs qui vous permettait de vous battre contre des ennemis humains, grace à une connexion LAN ou en utilisant un câble null-modem. Transferts Grand Theft Auto 1 était à l'origine disponible sur DOS, il fut plus tard jouable sur Microsoft Windows, PlayStation, et Game Boy Color. D'une façon surprenante, la version Game Boy Color était "unabridged" (??), ce qui était un véritable exploit technique en raison de la taille des villes converties pièce par pièce, à partir du PC d'origine, les rendant ainsi beaucoup plus larges que la plupart des mondes de jeu Game Boy Color ne l'étaient à cause de la prise en charge limitée du disque dur. Pour s'adapter à la jeune génération visée, le jeu était fortement censuré, la violence excessive et la vulgarité supprimées. Controversy The game, with its violent subject matter, generated a great deal of controversy. However, this was deemed to be intentional, and was the first game known to have been publicised in such a way. Take 2 Games, the publishers of Grand Theft Auto, hired publicist Max Clifford to generate an aura of controversy about the game in the local media. As a result, politicians stepped into the foray. Whatever the impact on game censorship and the perception of video gaming, the publicity worked - the title was hugely successful simply because those attempting to ban the game were inadvertently generating publicity for it. This has been a known and recognised phenomenon of violent video games ever since. Anecdotes * L'un des easter eggs cachés dans ce jeu est maintenant le célèbre bonus "Gouranga", donné pour avoir tué rapidement un groupe entier de moines Hare Krishna. * The parts of the cities are based on their real-life counterparts, such as Liberty City's neighborhoods. There are neighborhoods like the Brix, which is based on The Bronx, Brocklyn (obviously based on Brooklyn). Vice City has the same thing, featuring districts such as Vice Beach and Banana Grove, which are based on Miami Beach and Coconut Grove. * El Burro, le donneur de missions dans la seconde partie des missions de San Andreas, apparait également dans Grand Theft Auto III, il y fournit des jobs à Portland, Liberty City, et est leader du gang des Puerto Rican Diablos. * Head Radio est l'une (ou même la seule) des stations de radio originelles restée présente dans les jeux Grand Theft Auto 2, Grand Theft Auto III et Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. en:Grand Theft Auto 1 Category:Games Category:GTA 1